BioShock Infinite Locations
Over the course of the game, the player will travel through several different locations in Columbia, each one with its own unique theme and appearance. ''BioShock Infinite'' The following is the list of the locations in BioShock Infinite. *The Lighthouse - The hidden entrance to Columbia, just off the coast of Maine. *Town Center - Entry point to Columbia, site of the Welcome Center, the Garden of New Eden, New Eden Square, the Fairgrounds, Path of the Scroll, Raffle Park, and the Blue Ribbon. *Comstock Center Rooftops - From the Blue Ribbon interior, Booker takes off across the rooftops of commercial and residential locations like the Lansdowne and Montgomery Residences and the Fraternal Order of the Raven's Lodge in order to continue on the Monument Island Gateway. *Monument Island - Elizabeth's home and the location of the Siphon. *Battleship Bay - Columbia's picturesque beach, boardwalk, and arcade. *Soldier's Field - A patriotic amusement park, education center, and home to the Hall of Heroes. *Hall of Heroes - A museum dedicated to the historical events important to the history of Columbia. *Finkton Docks - Part of Finkton, this is where airships dock and cargo are deposited. *Finkton Proper - The go-to place for citizens in need of a job, Finkton Proper allows access to the central part of Fink Manufacturing. *Shantytown - Home to the lower class denizens and the stronghold for the Vox Populi, it is also the site of the Graveyard Shift and the Bull House Impound. *Factory - The largest part of Fink Manufacturing and the primary target for the Vox revolution. *Emporia - Home to the wealthiest citizens of Columbia. *Downtown Emporia - The financial center of the city, site of the Financial District, Market District, Memorial Gardens, and the Bank of the Prophet. *Comstock House - Comstock's base of operations and the city's re-education facility. *The Hand of the Prophet - Zachary Hale Comstock's zeppelin from which he oversees the administration of Columbia. *The Sea of Doors - BioShock Infinite's finale. ''Clash in the Clouds'' These locations are explorable in BioShock Infinite's Downloadable Content, Clash in the Clouds: *The Columbian Archeological Society *The OPS Zeal *Duke and Dimwit Theatre *Raven's Dome *Emporia Arcade ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' These locations are explorable in BioShock Infinite's Downloadable Content, Burial at Sea - Episode 1: *Market Street *High Street *Fontaine's Department Store *Housewares ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' These locations are explorable in BioShock Infinite's Downloadable Content, Burial at Sea - Episode 2: *Paris *Housewares *Factory *The Room *Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic Behind the Scenes *The diminutives for the levels' names as used in files are, in BioShock Infinite: **Light (for the Lighthouse) **TWN (for Town Center, TWN being short for "Town") **TWN2 (for Comstock Center Rooftops) **TWN3 (for Monument Island Gateway) **LizT (for Monument Island, LizT being short for "Elizabeth Tower") **BW (for Battleship Bay, BW being short for "Boardwalk") **BW2 (for Soldier's Field) **BW3 (for the Hall of Heroes) **Fink (for Finkton Docks) **Fink2 (for Finkton Proper) **Fink3 (for Shantytown) **Fink4 (for the Factory) **EMP (for Emporia, EMP being short for "Emporia") **EMP2 (for Downtown Emporia) **COM (for Comstock House) **CHU (for the Hand of the Prophet, CHU being short for "Church") **Lut (for the Sea of Doors, Lut being short for "Lutece") *In Clash in the Clouds: **HUB (for the Columbian Archeological Society) **ZEP (for O.P.S. Zeal, Zep being short for "Zeppelin") **BW (for Duke and Dimwitt Theater) **TWN (for Raven's Dome) **EMP (for Emporia Arcade) *In Burial at Sea - Episode 1: **RAP (for both Market Street and High Street, RAP being short for "Rapture") **DEPT (for both Fontaine's Department Store and Housewares, DEPT being short for "Department Store") *In Burial at Sea - Episode 2: **PARIS (for Paris) **RAP (for Housewares) **Col/Columbia (for Factory) **Clinic (for Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic) Category:BioShock Infinite Locations Category:Clash in the Clouds Locations Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Locations Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Locations